


An Interesting Question

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring a scene from "What are little girls made of?", where Christine has an interesting question for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Eine interessante Frage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186197) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series. TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Archive: yes  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much. alohabr@01019freenet.de
> 
> Summary: Featuring a scene from "What are little girls made of?", where Christine has an interesting question for Spock.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with the idea that two guys love each other, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did a really great job in correcting my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Drabble: An Interesting Question  
T'Len  
2000

"You are certain that you recognize his voice?"

"Have you ever been engaged, Mr. Spock? Yes, that's Roger?"

I can't stop myself from smiling. My dear Christine Chapel, if you only knew. You surely wouldn't believe that your captain, with his reputation as a big ladies' man, and your logical, emotionless Vulcan first officer are engaged. No, engaged isn't the right term; we're in love, helplessly and absolutely in love, since the first moment we saw each other.

I haven't the nerve to look at Spock. I know his eyebrow is rising, and he's smiling, too -- inwardly, of course.

\- end -


End file.
